


Tears falling down at the party

by Felixe_e



Series: MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e
Summary: Zak and Darryl are both the ghosts of a delabred hotel, they spend their days together by scaring some of the guests or just enjoying each other's presences.Zak suddenly gets glimpses of his past life and memories start flooding in,soon followed by feelings...
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Tears falling down at the party

* * *

**_To stay like this forever was an option,_ **

_**to take or to turn down.**  
_

* * *

The young lady took a deep breath and advanced into the corridors, clinging onto her suitcase as if it were some sort of weapon that could defend her from monsters.

Her pale blue eyes were washed over with inquiet, and her complexity was as white as paper. She'd sometimes nervously grab a strand of her strawberry blonde hair and shove it behind her ear, while her heartbeat was pumping rapidly and incredibly loud.

Darryl almost pitied the woman, he'd been hollowing over her for the past minutes and the aura of stress the mortal emanated was getting stronger by the second. The brunette was silently sliding on the ceiling of the corridor, some feet behind the girl; laying in the air as if he were on a bed, his soft emerald eyes were half lidded out of boredom and he had his chin in his hand, lazily looking at the girl with very little interest.

He sighed and decided to spare the latter, and he groggily flew through the ceiling towards the 5th floor. He was way too tired to go ahead and scare her, plus he had more important people to see, and at that thought his eyes sparkled a little and his aura glowed slightly, a certain someone on his mind.

The boy swiftly floated towards the kitchens of the hotel, thinking he'd find a special someone near there.

He was not wrong, and as he was trespassing the wall separating him from the cuisine; he heard a loud shatter and noises resembling pans dropping to the floor. The sound echoed through the whole room and Darryl chuckled, knowing who caused the disaster.

Entering the kitchen, he didn't see much at first glance, his heart clenched a little but he let out a small shriek when a familiar black haired boy popped out of under the counters.

The man was wearing a bright blue hoodie, looking fairly transparent of course; he also had some skinny ripped jeans, cuffed at the very end to show off his white socks and trousers. He had very beautiful deep brown eyes, in which you could doubtlessly drown if stared long enough at. His hair was incredibly messy, and seemed ready to pick a fight if you dared touch it; though it also looked soft and the black strands that poked out were also quite adorable to Darryl's opinion.

As soon as the boy saw Darryl, his face light up and an excited smile tugged at his lips.

He stood up, revealing how small his build actually was under all those layers of fabric.

He launched himself at Darryl and tackled the taller to the ground with a playful laugh, he then spoke.

"Heeey Darryl! Where were you before? i couldn't find you and you left me alone near the pool, i had to come over here by myself!" He said, a small frown plastered over his face, sounding fakely hurt.

"I'm sorry muffin, there was this new guest and i thought it would be fun to spook her but it turned out she's as boring as the rest," Darryl said, while softly pushing the other boy off him and sitting up in a more comfortable position.

" _her_?" muttered the shorter, his pupils becoming smaller and his eyes sadder, his shoulders dropping a bit.

"yes Zak, ' _her_ ' but don't worry. As i said, she was so boring, it was pitiful to watch how scared she was, i didn't even alter the air temperature nor make any noise! Her aura emanated so much stress so i just left." He got up and offered a hand to Zak, helping him up and smiling cheerfully.

"so, what did you do to the kitchen? i heard noise while i was coming," Zak's eyes quickly stopped staring at the other and he recalled the surprise he was trying to prepare a minute before.  
  


He had wanted to try and cook for them, even though they could not actually eat it which was a bummer; he wanted to make it and show Darryl he was in fact able to do something. Zak felt more and more jaded over the time at the hotel, everything they did became repetitive and since they couldn't even get out of there he was starting to feel _useless_.

He sighed and pushed over those sad thoughts and looked around the kitchen to see what a mess he had really accomplished, pans of all sizes and shattered glass was laid all over the floor, something must've burst because water was starting to leak out from underneath one of the counters.

His shoulders dropped and he gazed back at his best friend, looking up to meet his eyes waiting for deception or anger but none were found, his soft jade stare only provided happiness and comfort to him making the shorter flush a slight.

"Ugh... I tried to cook something for us but I guess I'm not very exactly a chef, I tripped over some stuff and just _fazed_ through the rest." He looked down at his hands during the last part of that sentence, as his voice became bitter. He furrowed his brows and seemed angry at something for a moment.

Darryl's smile softened and got a little sadder, he tried to cheer up the ambiance a little.

"Awwww you were cooking for me? That's so adorable Skeppy!" The nickname was often used between the two, it wasn't very clear from where it came off, but it was from Zak's past life, and it meant something to both of them. Zak's face turned pink and his breath hitched a bit, making him cough and Darryl giggle in content.

_  
Oh they were so happy, but at the same time so empty.._

_Both of their lives have been taken in tragic ways and they were now forced to stay during eternity haunting a place full of broken memories._

_They were too young, too fresh, too innocent and yet, Death had already embraced them with no pity._

_At least they were together, so happy, so empty..._

  
The rest of the night was pretty peaceful, it was what time.. possibly 2 in the morning from the lack of noise around the old hotel, usually there were parties till 1 am, sometimes lasted longer than usual but around 2 all the drunk teenagers would run back to their houses and hide their new found ecstasy as a secret, only to come again the next day and repeat.

Zak at first envied them, he wanted to have fun too and be able to drive around or just move in general; but he was stuck in the damned hotel. He lost interest in those parties a long time ago, after spectating a battle between two men, if you could call them that, as they shattered each other with the screams of encouragement of the crowd in the background.

Darryl showed himself distant during those times of the night, he'd completely lose interest in anything he is doing and just wander around the windows, eyeing the parties with a nostalgic look.

Zak knew something was up and when he asked the brunette about it, the other told him it had something to do with his _passing,_ his smile was sad and you could see pain reflect in his eyes as the memories would wash over him.

Zak didn't ask again after that, and he himself decided to start ignoring the festivities.

The blue boy sighed, exiting his thoughts and going back to harsh reality, he looked around the less messy kitchen. They had been cleaning it in silence for a bit and none of them dared break the peaceful ambiance that installed itself.  
  
Zak fondled with his hoodie sleeves, covering his fingers almost entirely as he sat down, back to a wall with his legs crossed. He glared at his hands again, seeing the pale colour of his skin fade away into the background of the room, him being only a spectre to this world.

He wished he could also remember his past life, not his _passing_ but at least his life! his family, his friends, everything before the hotel was a mess of confusion and thick mist, only provoking migraine in his head. He sometimes tried to remember and that's exactly what he is doing now, but a violent headache took place and made him whine, engulfing his head into his hoodie and bringing his legs to himself.

Darryl heard that, and as he stopped himself from cleaning up, he took one of the half melted candles from one of the shelves and concentrated on lighting it on his own. The flame started slow and little and then grew to a nicely heated candle of orangey light. A satisfied grin on his lips, Darryl took his creation and walked over to the shorter boy, still wrapped in himself trying to calm down the strikes his brain was going through.

Feeling the aura of the other boy close, Zak stirred and got his head out of his arms, looking up to meet the taller's gaze. He smiled at him and got up, stumbling and holding onto the walls for stabilisation.

"Do you want to go on the roof?" Darryl asked, full of hope and wanting to make his friend feel better.

The roof of the hotel wasn't really pretty, it was actually quite ugly and old; it seemed as if Zak and Darryl had even the slightest mass they would crush the whole thing. But at least it had a very good view, the hotel being very high on itself offered a sky full of stars almost each night; that one wasn't one of them though, the stars were nowhere to be seen and left room for the moon to shine brighter on its own.

The two boys fazed through the floors heading higher and higher. The silence was palpable, the few guests this old place still housed were all deep in their own dreams and couldn't care less of a pair of ghosts disappearing and appearing through their rooms.

Once they got to their destination, Zak walked over to the edge of the building and stood there, looking at the void underneath as if he could fall into it, he took another step and maintained himself there; levitating over it.

Darryl came closer to him and stood besides, imitating the other's position but he rose his arms as if he were an airplane, Zak would of laughed at that stupid posture but he wasn't in the mood for it.  
  
Darryl hummed and closed his eyes, smiling fondly; his light brown hair dancing through the wind softly along with the tip of his eyelashes. After a small moment he lowered his arms and wrapped them around himself, as if he were cold.  
  
"i've always wanted to fly growing up." He spoke out of the blue, taking Zak by surprise as his voice was low and tired but still hinted towards happiness. "I guess now I can,"

Zak couldn't retain himself so he responded with a small chuckle,

"Awwww, that's actually kinda cute!"

Darryl visibly blushed at the response, he wasn't exactly expecting it; but the dark of the night served him as hiding and he could dissimulate it there. He looked over to the smaller boy that was not smiling and looking at the star-less sky; his whole face was dark of course but you could distinguish many of his features, like how the soft light of the moon reflected onto his raven hair, the corner of his smile twitched from times to other and his eyes; his deep brown chocolate eyes that would tell you a whole story in a glance.

Zak looked over at Darryl, after feeling his stare burn a whole through him, their eyes connected; none of them dared to look away nor wanted, so many things were being communicated through that one desperate look.

Both lost in each others eyes,

green or brown;

_To stay like this forever was an option,_

_to take or to turn down._


End file.
